Like A Rose
by AlexRiley
Summary: What could have happened before Serena went to boarding school. A sweet, yet sad thought.


Serena painfully sighed, the thought of boarding school was beginning to affect her. She still hadn't told Blair she was leaving, but she couldn't have herself hurt Blair like that.

Leaving Manhattan, that was one thing Serena didn't have the guts to do-- not unless Blair was with her.

Tears began to sting the young blonde's eyes; ready to cascade down her face. She knew she had to leave, and telling Blair would make her second think her decision. No matter how painful leaving was going to be, Blair could never know and this was for the both of them, not for her sake only.

"_Why now? Not... now..._" Serena walked over to her bed and collapsed face down, feeling her heart ache.

"_I have to figure things out... I need time to think..._" Tears were now flowing down, nothing could stop the rush.

-----

Blair smiled at her little accomplishment, but to her it was not little, rather great. Tonight was the night when everything would work out, no interruptions, no outside world, just two people together in love.

She reached for her cellphone on the table and dialed for Serena. A few rings, but the blonde answered.

"Hey S," Blair greeted, rather happily, but a silence quickly followed, causing her to worry. 

"Serena?" Still, no answer.

"Hey Blair," Serena replied, sounding choked. Blair could hear a faint inhale, suggesting that either Serena had a cold or was crying.

"Serena, are you crying?" Blair felt her heart tighten, hearing choked breathing only possible from crying. She sat on her bed, hoping the other girl wasn't crying.

"Uh, no, not at all. So, what's up?"

"Are you busy tonight, I was thinking you could come over since my mom won't be home for the weekend," Blair answered, still staying sharp on Serena's audible behaviour.

"Yeah, sure. When do you want me?"

"Come by now? If you're not busy, I mean."

"Yeah, I'll be by in a few minutes." A smile formed itself back onto Blair's lips.

"All right. You still have your key, right?"

"Me? Lose it?" Serena half-heartedly chuckled.

"What about--"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it was a one time thing. Anyways, I'll be there in a few," Serena stated, moving herself off of the bed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Blair replied, exchanging goodbyes before hanging up. She stood up and looked around, feeling that this was going to be the greatest night of all.

-----

Serena walked her way to Blair's door, pulling her key out of her jacket pocket, fumbling it so it would enter into the lock. Her hand was nervously shaking, this was going to be the last time she'd ever see Blair.

"_Damn it, go in!_" Serena began stabbing the lock with all the unsuccessful attempts to get her key into the lock. She was so nervous, so tired, so scared. She finally took a deep breath and managed to get the key into the lock. A slow turn of the handle and she was inside. It was completely dark with the occasional moonlight streaming from the windows.

"Blair?" Serena called out, wondering where the other girl was.

"In my room!" Blair cried back out.

Serena furrowed her brow, slowly making her way upstairs, careful not to trip or fall. She made her way to Blair's bedroom, hearing faint music. Thin rays of light emitted itself from the small crack of the bedroom door, intriguing Serena. 

"Blair? Is it really necessary to be in the--" Serena pushed the door open, and her jaw immediately slackened at the sight in front of her. There was Blair, lying on her bed, wearing nothing but black silk lingerie and by the looks of it, it seemed to be the only item of clothing on the brunette. She was surrounded by candles and red rose petals, creating an image that would last in Serena's mind for an eternity.

"--dark?" Serena whispered, completing her sentence. She felt tears, once again, ready to fall, but she was going to be strong because it was their night. 

Blair softly smiled, moving from the bed towards Serena. A gentle push to the door and it was closed. A faint click was heard in the background and all Serena could do was stand there, comprehending what Blair was doing for her, for them.

_**And as I look into your eyes**_  
_**I see an angel in disguise**_  
_**Sent from God above**_  
_**For me to love**_  
_**To hold and idolize**_

Blair moved to face Serena, looking up at her. Love was gleaming in Blair's eyes, and all she could do was reach up and gently press her lips onto Serena's. A soft sweet kiss, nothing hard, nothing rushed, a simple loving kiss.

_**  
**_And as I hold your body near

_**I'll see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
Till life is gone  
I'll keep your loving near**_

Serena held back her tears and began holding onto Blair, keeping her close. This was going to be a painful night, but it was going to be perfect nonetheless. She felt Blair's hands begin to reach around her back, pulling her closer.

They pulled away from each other, holding their beloved, listening to the music.

_**And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten up my load**_

Blair released herself from Serena's grasp, but held her hand, leading her to the bed. She relieved the taller girl of her jacket, letting it fall quietly to the floor. She slowly brushed the back of her hand across Serena's face, hearing a breath release as Serena's eyes closed. Every touch, every moment, everything was staying with Serena.

_**You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose **_

Serena removed her shoes and opened her eyes, leaning down to kiss Blair once again. Still, it was soft and loving. Blair fell back on the bed, bringing Serena with her, never breaking the kiss.

Slowly, clothing began to shed itself onto the floor.

_**And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
There's something new  
To keep our loving strong  
I hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how you'll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears**_

Finally, they found themselves beneath the sheets unclothed. Simple touching, soft caresses, sweet kisses. As Blair found herself against the bed with Serena on top of her, she felt something wet fall against her face. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Blair found Serena's face stricken with tears.

"Serena..." The young brunette raised her hand and brushed away the tears that stung the blonde's eyes. Serena shook her head and sadly smirked at her crying.

"It's okay," Serena whispered.

_**And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten up my load**_

Serena pressed her lips against Blair's, but now a want was welling inside of her. Her kisses began to increase in passion, but it wasn't forceful. Her hands were roaming, still lightly, but every touch burned with anticipation.

_**You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**_

Their breathing began to sound ragged and forced. They were becoming one; one heart. They looked at each other, love purely present in their eyes.

_**And though the seasons change  
Our love remains the same  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
Just like a rose**_

They lied beneath the covers, looking at each other, a smile upon each of their faces. Blair reached out towards Serena and brushed away the stray hair that crossed her face. Serena took hold of Blair's hand and kissed it, holding it against her chest.

"Blair... I love you," Serena whispered, looking deeply into Blair's eyes. She felt her tears threatening to spill once again, but she held it back, for the sake of this moment.

"I love you too, Serena."

_**You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**_

The next morning, Serena found herself squinting at a bright sun. The morning after. She was lying against the bed with Blair's head on her chest and her arm across her abdomen. Serena saw the tranquility on the other girl and felt horrible for what she was going to do next.

"This is for us," She wearily whispered to herself, reluctantly pulling herself away from the other girl's loving hold. Serena began to pull her clothes back on, and with every movement, her heart shattered and tears were burning down her face.

She looked back towards Blair and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. A tear fell on the brunette's face, causing her to shift.

"Serena..." The sleeping girl murmured, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"I love you, B," Serena weakly whispered.

"Love you too, S," Blair muttered, returning to her sleep.

Serena pulled away and retrieved a pen and a piece of paper. She began to scratch out words and sentences. Each drag of the pen made her feel worse, but each sentence spoke her words.

"I love you..." Serena placed the note on the table, leaving the room. She began to run, knowing every second made her want to stay.

-----

Blair woke up, stretching, hoping to find Serena beside her. She furrowed her brow when she felt nothing but the cool feel of her sheets against her fingertips.

"Serena?" Blair called out, hearing no answer. She glanced around her room and found no trace of Serena's belongings, but found a note on her night table.

"Serena..." Blair felt her own tears stinging her eyes. She reached out for the note and took a deep breath before opening it. She ran her eyes over it and broke into racking sobs.

"Serena!" Blair cried out, falling back to her bed, clutching the note to her heart.

The note read,

"You treat me like a rose and I don't know if I deserve to be yours. I know I love you with all my heart, but I need some time. Last night was perfect and I wish I could stay, but please understand me. I'll be back, I promise. We'll be together and it'll be us and no one else. B, stay strong until I come back.  
- S

PS:

_**You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose"**_


End file.
